


Vanilla

by glymr



Series: The One Where [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tim and Kon share a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> A series of unrelated stories, each based on a prompt that began, "The One Where..."

Kon dug in his pocket and frowned. "Aw man," he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Tim.

"I thought I had some money, but it's not there. I hope it didn't fall out over Biloxi or something..."

Tim smiled a little. "Pennies from heaven?"

Kon snorted. "Or tens from heaven, whatever." He sighed. "But now I can't get a malt."

Bart had already gone through three of them while they stood talking.

"I don't have any more cash, either, but...you could share mine," said Tim diffidently. "They always give me more than I can finish here."

Kon would have preferred chocolate to vanilla, but he wasn't going to look a gift-malt in the mouth. "That would be great!"

Tim sat down at a booth while Kon grabbed another straw. "Slide over," said Kon.

"I was going to ask for another glass," said Tim with a frown.

" _Dude_ ," said Kon. "Come _on_." Tim shrugged and slid over.

Kon plunked his straw into the glass and sucked up some of the sweet, creamy goodness. Tim did the same. Kon glanced up. Tim's face was inches from his own, his mouth puckered around the straw.

Maybe vanilla wasn't so bad sometimes.


End file.
